Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Anomly
by Randomperson2021
Summary: "So you want to hear a story huh? One where the fate of a world hangs in the balance? Well then I have LOTS for you. Let's start with one set in a world we knew nothing about. The story of Hyperdimension Neptunia." Contains OC, possible OOC, violence, sexual themes much MUCH later on and humour. I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia. My first fanfic I've uploaded.
1. Chapter 1 Getting Ready

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Narrative

Chapter 1: Getting Ready.

"This doesn't look good." I said, looking at the screen in front of me.

"Yeah. Sound the alarm. Tell the boys to get ready." I said, looking at myself.

I nod, pressing the button.

ATTENTION. ATTENTION. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. WE HAVE A SITUATION IN UNIVERSE DESIGNATION HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUINA.

It was chaos. Everyone was moving around getting everything ready. Your probably wondering what the fucks going on and who we are. Well we're a group of people who go into different worlds most people would call anime and video games and guide the plot towards a good end for everyone involved. Normally we aren't supposed to break away from canon but that doesn't stop us from making our own endings. Like the IB incident. Or the whole Persona 3 fiasco. Basically? We're a bunch of glorified self inserts who have the training and experience to succeed in our jobs. Oh one more thing: we're all clones of each other.

Anyways onto more important things.

"So what do you think this is about?" I asked myself as I walked through the hallway passing other people getting to their stations.

"Hell if I know. But I doubt the Old Man would send us for no reason." I said, as I was passed a data pad.

"Hey I just realised we don't know ANYTHING about this series. Should we really do this?" I was asked.

"We've gone in blind before with World of Final Fantasy and Pokemon Sun and Moon. This is just one more thing to add to that list." I dismissed myself, coming up to my destination.

With the door sliding open I saw nearly everything was in place. All we were missing was someone to make the fall.

"So what I know about this series I know from fanfiction. And gotta say all the OC fanfics are pretty much the same concept. Guy from the real world goes into the game, is super powerful for no good reason, sometimes gets a harem and overall is pretty much a Gary Stu." I overheard a conversation going on.

"Let's be honest: to anyone who doesn't know anything about us we definitely qualify as an army of Gary Stus. We just have justification for being so."

"50 billion says we get a harem this time."

"Seriously? Your on."

Ah the joys of working in a place run and controlled by teenagers.

Yes that's right. Not only are we clones we're clones of a teenager. The real one of us has been lost amongst the sea of copy's. But we don't let that bother us. We may be clones but each of us are our own person.

"You know I've never understood self inserts."

"What don't you understand about them?"

"The fact that no matter where they end up they always manage to survive every fight even if just barely when realistically they wouldn't be alive."

"Ah that. Yeah I see what you mean but let's just call it luck and the fact that no one wants to read a story where the main character dies in the first fight."

"It still bugs me. I mean we're meant for this shit and we still have trouble surviving sometimes."

"Well if the Old Man sent us in with every single one of the powers we've collected we'd DESTROY everything. Seriously we might be able to kill that Doomsday guy permanently."

The good thing about being our own people is that we have different thoughts and opinions on things. Now that I think about it we kinda resemble the comments section of a YouTube video or the review section of Fanfiction. Net.

"So why is it that's there's always a big storm every time we send a guy in to a place like this?"

"How else are we supposed to hide a giant tear in the dimensional barrier? Besides it gives us the chance to look like a badass."

"Seems like a pain to try and manipulate the weather patterns just to cover up a hole in the sky."

"Would you want unwanted people coming here and ruining our shit? You do remember what happened with IB right?"

"Yeah I know. That blond girl threw everyone off for a long time. And that's not even going into the whole multiverse shit."

"Exactly. Now shut up we gotta get ready. Guy could come in at any moment."

Suddenly the door slid open, everyone turned their heads to look at who it was. And it was our guy.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a tough time deciding my weapon. It was a choice between a katana, a katana, a katana, a pair of semi automatic pistol sickles and a guntana."

"About time. We've been waiting for ages. Now you sure your ready?" I said, looking at his clothes.

He was wearing the typical shit. A red t-shirt with a black hoodie, blue pants, and black combat boots.

"Yeah I'm sure. Colours are a bit stereotypical but that doesn't matter."

"All right just stand on the platform and we'll do the rest."

"Got it."

Our agent moved onto the platform and got ready for transfer. You know what? I just realised that this room looks like the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer. Except bigger.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE CHECK YOUR SHIT AND MAKE SURE ITS ACCURATE. WHAT HAPPENED TO UNDERTALE ONLY HAPPENED BECAUSE SOMEONES PROJECTIONS WERE OFF BY A FEW SECONDS. WE DONT WANT A REPEAT OF THAT DO WE?"

"SIR FUCK NO SIR."

"GOOD."

"All right preparing the storm cover. Standing by."

"Roger that. Preparing the dimensional tear. Standing by."

"Calculating all possible interferences. None popping up. We're clear."

"No electromagnetic radiation detected. We're safe for now."

"Understood. Manipulating weather patterns to create storm cover now."

"Got it. Still standing by on the tear."

"Fights still going on down there with minimal disruption. Proceed with storm cover."

"Copy that. Rain is falling. Repeat rain is falling."

"Code phrase heard and understood. Opening dimensional tear in 5..."

"Countdown confirmed. Preparing agent for fall."

"4..."

"Countdown continuing. Doing last minute checks for any interference."

"3..."

"Check that. Rain is still falling and lightning is starting to strike."

"2..."

"Got it. Agent is prepped for fall and awaiting countdown completion."

"1... Dimensional tear is open. Prepare for extreme winds people."

And so the switch was flipped and a dimensional tear appeared in front of the platform the agent was on and as expected extreme winds threatened to rip the room in half.

"OUR SIDES OPEN. GO NOW AGENT."

"GOT IT. MOVING THROUGH NOW."

"AND WHAT WILL YOUR NEW NAME BE AGENT?"

Our agent look back at us and spoke.

"RAIDEN."

Then he jumped through and the tear on our side closed.

 **Authors notes**

 **Well here's my first fanfiction I've decided to upload. Feel free to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Landfall

Ah the feeling of the wind blasting past me as I fall. It never fails to make me momentarily forget to prepare for landing.

As I fell below the cover of the clouds I could see the battle going on. Four people, females, wearing what my limited knowledge of clothing would call skin suits and that might be stretching it a bit considering their clothes are rather skimpy.

The one with green hair clearly had the biggest breasts of them all and she clearly wasn't afraid to show it considering she had only one... Strap? Covering her breasts and her outfit showed her stomach. She was holding a spear.

The ones with white and purple hair had smaller tits but were still a decent size. Plus their outfits covered a bit more then Greenie but still left their cleavage exposed. They were holding swords

The one with light blue hair had the smallest boobs of them all and the most covering outfit. She had a FUCKING AXE.

Greenie, White and Blue were ganging up on Purple. Well I couldn't let that happen. Time to be a hero.

Then I crash into the ground, leaving a small crater.

I look up to see shocked faces on everyone. I smile and say:

"Sup?"

Blue is the first to recover from her shock. Seems like it turned into rage because she looks pissed about my entrance.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asks me, brandishing her ax at me.

"The names Raiden. The Bane Of Crota, Slayer of Demons, The Reapers Bane, The Protector of The Jiants, The Robot Lord, Honorary Orbital Knight, The Fade Walker, The Waster, The Second Wild Card and Overall Badass. I have many MANY more titles but I think those will suffice." I say bowing at the end. Then I look up at her. "By the way, some girls would kill to have tits as small as yours."

Suddenly everything stopped. The wind, the rain, the four people near me, EVERYTHING and I swear I heard a record scratch.

*RINGRING RINGRING*

Oh looks like I got a call from the boys back at base.

"What's up?" I ask them.

"Yeah uh... We did a bit of research and it turns out the one with blue hair hates it when anyone talks about her (lack of) breasts. Sssoooooo have fun with that."

*CLICK*

Oh... Shit. This'll be fun.

And thus with the call complete time resumed and Blue had a look on her face that looked halfway between shock and pure, uncontainable rage.

Sensing my impending doom I quickly look around at the others. All of them look like they witnessed a puppy about to get run over only for the car to get flipped over crushing a man, making him lose his grip on the pram he was pushing, causing it to bump into the postman making him fall over causing all the papers to fall out of his bag causing them to fall into the sewers causing them to... I think you get it. Long story short whole town is destroyed. Because of a puppy. Yeah.

Looking back at Blue I see she's still doing her best impression of a fish.

"Ssssooooo are you gonna do something ooorrrrr..." I asked her, scratching my head.

" ** _DIIIEEEEE_**!" Blue suddenly roared, charging at me with her ax positioned to... Oh no.

Quickly bending over I narrowly avoid the groin attack. Unfortunately the ax continued to travel and hit my actual head splitting my chin in half.

Deciding I needed some distance I quickly backflipped away from her then put my hands up to my chin and snapped it back together.

" **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAA**! GAH that hurt. You really don't hold back huh Blue?" I say to her.

Then Blue looks at White and Greenie and nods and they go after Purple.

"Really? One on one? All right your funeral." I say, pulling a pair of semi automatic pistol sickles and putting them into blade mode.

Ahh I remember the guy who got us these. He doesn't use them much on account of his body being a much more efficient weapon but it's still nice to have souvenirs. Last I heard he had a whole year to prepare before the show started, built turrets all around the place, found out a loophole with his Semblance that allowed himself to have his own army and the means to supply it, created a monopoly on home robotics with Eyebots, Protectrons and Mister Handys, managed to create a small fleet, has members of his army of copy's everywhere and managed to make a video game in 6 months with no public funding and doing nearly all the voices by himselves. We have copy's of the game at the base. It's pretty good if you can get past the fact that most of it is technically stolen from other games and all the music too. Well as far as the people of Remnant know it's pretty much completely original.

Turns out my opponent didn't care for me having fond memories on the battlefield and took the time I was spacing out to pummel the shit out of me. Dodging an attack that would've left me without a head (I'll let you guess which head.) I decide to stop monologging and start fighting.

Blocking an attack that would've left me without a left arm Blue smirks.

"Oh so you've woken up. About time I thought this was going to be boring." She said confidently.

I smirk back. "Kid you got no clue who your dealing with."

Blocking an attack to my right I spring into action. Jumping up into the air and spinning I land behind Blue and start slashing at her back. She turns around and blocks all my attacks. I hate it when people do that.

"That it?" Blue asks me, overconfident smirk still on her face.

I didn't respond with words. Instead I backflipped, turning my weapons into pistol mode as I did so. Once I gained a decent enough distance I took aim and opened fire.

Turns out bullets don't do shit to people in this universe. Add one to that list.

Blue clearly didn't seem to mind getting pelted by bullets if the fact she was just walking towards me means anything. Shit no wonder we don't use this weapon much it SUCKS. Sighing I put them away I pull out a boring old standard stereotypical overused PYSCH.

As soon as Blue was close enough to hit I pulled out a ball and chain and smashed her in the face with it sending her flying to the side. Damn.

Walking up to Blue I smirk and decide to say the classic line. "Any last words?" I said, preparing my ball and chain for a crushing blow.

"Yeah just one: NOW." She all but shouted.

Naturally I was confused. Then I felt two blades penetrate me, a sword piercing my heart and a spear piercing my right lung. Oh and pain. Lots of pain.

"Oh... That's what you mean." I said casually, turning around to see White and Greenie. Oh right I forgot about them.

Turns out moving your body to the side while it has a pair of blades in it only causes more damage to your body. Who knew?

"Your outnumbered. Surrender and you will not be harmed." Greenie said.

"Tempting. Tempting. First tell me what you and White did to Purple, Greenie." I said noticing the lack of purple hair.

She smiled at my request. It was a... I guess nice smile?

"Me and Black Heart defeated Purple Heart and drove her over the edge." She explained.

My eyes widened. "You mean you drove her INSANE?" I yelled.

"No you idiot we drove her over the edge of the island." The one known as 'Black' Heart said.

"You don't have to be so mean about it. Where did she fall off specifically?" I asked innocently.

"Over there why?" Greenie started before noticing I had turned into a cloud of dust.

"THANKS." I yelled back to them.

Suddenly time stopped.

*RINGRING RINGRING*

Oh another call from base.

"Hello." I answered.

"The fuck are you doing?" I heard a voice reply.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going after the main character." I responded.

"Okay... What makes you think Purple is the main character?"

"Let's see: ganged up on, fell off an island, not dead within the first five minutes and natural instinct."

"Only that last one applies to you."

"Not true, one and three also apply to me and so will two shortly."

"Wait are you seriously gonna...?"

*CLICK*

"Yup."

Time began to flow once more and I was falling once more.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Compa and a Quest

Well. Here I am in a forest looking for this 'Purple Heart'. No clue where she landed but I'm sure I can't miss it.

Seeing as it was nighttime here travel was easy for me. All I have to do is become one with the shadows. And I mean that literally.

Yes that's one of the powers I have. One of the standard ones the Old Man always grants us no matter where we go. What's that? Who's this 'Old Man'? We don't know since he hasn't told us his name but some of us are convinced that he's a god considering how he used to be buddies with Ilias and that Ena Kros. But that's not important. And yes advanced cellular regeneration IS another standard power which is how I was able to put my chin back together after it was sliced in half AND how I'm okay after having my heart and right lung pierced.

Anyways with that bit of lore out of the way I've finally come across someone unconscious... And being... Molested by slimes... Sigh.

Deciding to get to work I pull out a katana. Hey it's gotta be overused for a reason right?

Rushing at the slimes I see that they have a dogs face and ears and oh my god they look so CUTE. I almost don't wanna kill them. Almost.

"Oi Puppy's lookie here." I shouted at them causing them to look at me.

I held my katana up in the air and shouted. "I got a treat for you."

And so they rushed me and looked so cute while doing it too.

Cursing whatever deity made these things so cute I go to work.

One of the slimes jumped at me and I responded by slashing it in half. Nice to know that where ever I go, slimes will always be the weakest monsters to exist.

Two more rushed me from the front. A single slice was all that was needed to deal with them. Only one left... Where is it? Wait... Somethings on my back...

I looked over my shoulder and saw the last slime clinging to my back trying its best to hurt me... Sigh. Pulling the slime off my back (somehow) I throw it into the air and when it comes back down I slice it apart.

Then time stopped and you know what that means.

*RINGRING RINGRING*

"Hello."

"Ok we did a bit of research about what happens and be on the lookout for someone named Compa. I'm uploading a picture to you and information about her now."

Suddenly an image came out of my left eye showing a girl with creamy pink hair and eyes with a black headband on her... Well head. She's wearing a skirt and a tan white wool styled tank top with the sleeves detached, black brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills and carrying a black hip purse and heart buttons. Huh interesting.

"Yeah we kinda had to look at the wiki for that description."

"Wow. That's just sad. So is she someone I need to kill?"

"Does she LOOK like someone who's evil!?"

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"The worst you'll have to worry about is her bandaging you. Oh and her GIANT FUCKING NEEDLE!"

My eyes widened. "Needle?"

Yes believe it or not I'm scared of needles. Who isn't?

"Just make sure she gets the kid out of there. Also about that blue haired girl."

"Hey how was I supposed to know she'd go psycho? I was just trying to boost her self esteem."

"Oh no I wasn't gonna talk about that. It's just that she looks familiar."

"Hmmm let's see: Light blue hair, uses an axe, wears skin tight clothing... Oh my god it's Labrys."

"Well have fun with that."

*CLICK*

Sighing once more I decide to check on the unconscious person. As I get closer I see she doesn't look like the person I'm looking for but my natural instinct tells me it's her.

Gotta say her fashion sense is odd and that's coming from the guy who doesn't understand anything about fashion. Her hairs shoulder length and a light purple and she's got the weirdest hair clips I've ever seen in the shape of two game pads. She's wearing a big white hoodie with purple striped cuffs, lining and a purple hood. I can't see any shorts though... I wonder.

As I go to check her lower half more closely I suddenly feel a massive pain immobilising me. Then time stopped.

*RINGRING RINGRING RINGRING*

Uh oh. Three rings that means I'm in trouble.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"What were you doing?" A voice said with disapproval dripping from it.

"I was going to see if she had any shorts on." I said slowly.

"Hmm. Care to phrase that better?"

"I.. Don't think I need to."

"Didn't anyone tell you never to put your head near a woman's lower half without her consent?"

"She's unconscious it's not like she's gon- GAH" I said before being interrupted by more pain.

"Again. Phrasing. Your wondering why your feeling pain. Sometimes we need to make sure our Agents don't become disgusting slobbering beasts you'd find in an alleyway."

"That doesn't explain HOW or WHERE the pains coming from."

"Basically? We're all connected. We know what each other is thinking and if the Old Man allows it we can give each other a little reminder to behave. So yeah BEHAVE. Now I gotta go one of our agents just sent us a Fade Rift and we're trying to get it someplace where demons won't disrupt us. See ya."

*CLICK*

Great I'm already on the watch list. And seriously? A Fade Rift? Strange thing to send. Oh right your wondering why and how the fuck we got a Fade Rift. Well sometimes Agents come across something someone at the base wants or needs or they think it'll make a nice gift or something like that. I know, it's weird. As for how well we open a very short lived dimensional tear and throw it in. Sometimes it's big sometimes it's small. What are we gonna DO with a Fade Rift? ... Hell if I know.

Anyways with that out of the way I climb a tree and rest comfortably laying back on a branch after making sure it wouldn't collapse under my weight.

Not sure how long I waited but eventually someone appeared. Appearance matched the image I was shown earlier. It's Compa. Watching her pick up the kid and starting to walk off somewhere with her I decide to make my presence known by sliding off the branch. Would've looked cool if I didn't land face first.

"Uh are you okay?" I heard a voice, no doubt Compa's ask me.

Lifting my head off the ground I smile and respond. "Oh don't worry I'm okay, this kinda thing happens when your me."

"Are you sure? That looked like it hurt." Compa asked, sounding worried.

"Oh it did. I'll be fine. Anyways what's someone like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" I asked her.

"Oh well I saw a shooting star land nearby so I decided to see what it was. I never would of imagined it would be a person." Compa said, gesturing to the (still) unconscious person hung over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk, hanging from trees, saving people from monsters." I answer, pulling my katana out of its sheath and checking if it needs sharpening.

"Oh okay then." She said and began walking off.

Naturally I begin to follow her. We got to what I assumed was her house without incident. Gotta say it's a rather cozy looking place.

I watched Compa lay the girl on a bed and decided to speak up.

"So what do you wanna do while we wait for her to wake up." Is what I was gonna say but I didn't get past do before she shrieks and pulls out a giant needle.

"How did you get in here?" She asked eyes wide.

"I walked in through the door after you did. Don't worry I closed it." I replied casually, trying not to shriek at the sight of the huge needle.

"Uh okay why are you here?" She asked me, uneasy.

"Well I'm bored and someone who fell from the sky is definitely gonna be going on an adventure and I want front row seats to it." I summed up. "If you're worried about me freeloading until then, don't worry I'll provide for myself."

"Well I guess you can stay then." Compa said, slightly reluctantly.

"Thanks. Know anywhere I can do some jobs?" I asked.

"Well there's the Guild. There's been a lot of monsters recently so I'm sure they'll have something." She said.

"All right then I'm off." I said opening the window, jumping out and running towards the city.

Of course I didn't know where the Guild was so naturally I got lost. Gotta say though this city is pretty advanced. Then I bumped into someone. I turned around to tell them to watch where their going but then I saw what they looked like. Or rather what they didn't look like.

It was a silhouette of a person. LITERALLY a silhouette. Odd world this one is.

"What are you looking at?" It asked me in an obviously male voice.

"I'm looking for the Guild. Know where it is?" I asked it.

"Sigh. Just turn left down the street up ahead and keep going straight. You'll know it when you see it." He said, pointing ahead of me.

"Thanks. Bye." I thanked it.

Turns out the Guild was a building I'd already walked past a few times.

Luckily the door wasn't locked. Guess it's one of those Guilds that's always open or something.

Inside wasn't that detailed. There was a desk, some tables and chairs and a big old bounty board. With only one job on it. Meh I'll take it even if it's a fetch quest.

As soon as I grab it another hand also grabs it. I look at the other person and take in their appearance.

It's a girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair, waist length, with bangs on her right side of her face. She has a leafy green hair piece. She's wearing a black tank top, short shorts and a belt around her waist. She's also wearing a dark blue jacket that's too big for her. She's also wearing matching boots. She's ALSO glaring at me. I glare back.

After a while I get tired of our staring contest and decide to speak.

"All right how about this? We split the reward between the two of us." I offer.

She scoffed. "Ha usually people say they touched it first."

"Look we could argue about who touched what first or we can do the job together and split the reward money." I said.

"All right then. I guess I could share the money with some no name." She replied arrogantly.

"I'm only a no name because I'm new to this place. Just you wait soon I'll establish my own seat of power here." I replied, also arrogant.

She laughed. "HAHAHAHA oh you're not from here are you?" She asked me.

"No I'm not. Now enough talking lets get to work." I say, eager to get to work.

The job was simple enough. Go to some place and kill some monsters. When we got there though.

"Hey I bet I can kill more monsters then you." I said.

"Oh you're on." My companion said.

Turns out I'm a bit rusty seeing as I only got 10 kills and she got 40. Still got a few 'credits' though.

"Looks like I win." She pointed out.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get too cocky about it." I replied.

We went back to the Guild, turned in the quest, went our separate ways and now I'm standing in front of the door to Compa's house. I've been waiting for 30 minutes for her to open the door now. I even knocked.

Getting impatient I decide to slip into the shadows and go in through the gap at the bottom of the door. Turns out no ones here. Not even the girl from the forest.

Annoyed that I had to wait even more I open the fridge and look inside. Not much to choose from. So I took it upon myself to cook something. Decided to make some chocolate pudding.

Playing some music in my head I didn't hear the door opening and the sound of feet moving through the house. Taking the pudding out of the oven I turn around and see a pair of light purple eyes staring at me accusingly.

 **Authors note: Well this upload took longer then it should of. So here's how my "upload schedule" works: I finish a chapter, I work on the next one a bit, when next chapters done I upload the previous chapter. Basically I'm uploading this when chapter 4 is done and will release 4 when 5 is done. It's weird thing I'm doing but whatever. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long next time. No promises though.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Neptune

Gotta say: this girls got some rather beautiful eyes. I could get lost in them if the situation was more romantic. As it is now though? Not really.

"So you gonna do something or are we gonna keep having a staring contest?" I asked.

She didn't respond. She just kept staring. Suddenly I realised what she was trying to do and I hit her hand away.

"Ow." She cried out in pain.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to steal other people's things?" I asked her. Yeah she was trying to steal my pudding.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's against the law to break into people's homes?" She shot back.

"To be fair I didn't BREAK in I SLIPPED in. There's a big difference. Besides I'm allowed to be here." I shot back at her.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that huh?" She continued to shoot.

Noticing Compa standing nearby I point to her. "She did." I said smugly.

As she looked at Compa I could tell she was dismayed.

"Eh?! Compa?! You're letting THIS creep stay here?!" She yelled out.

Naturally I didn't take too kindly to being called a 'creep'.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?! DO NOT SPEAK OF ME AS THOUGH I AM SOME CREATURE YOU WOULD FIND IN YOUR BASEMENT SUCKING LIQUID FROM THE PIPES AND EATING RATS!" I shouted.

Seemed to have frightened them if the fact their cowering means anything. No doubt had the impression I'm the quiet kind of guy.

"Sorry about that. I tend to get pissed off when people say things about me that aren't true." I apologise.

"Who are you anyways? You ran off last time." Compa asked me.

"Oh right I never introduced myself. Sorry I tend to do that sometimes. My name is Raiden." I say, bowing at the end.

"Raiden... Raiden... I'ma call you Rai." Light Purple says.

I glare at her. Nicknames aren't my favourite thing especially when there dumb.

"Can I call you Rai too?" Compa asks me.

Getting the feeling I wouldn't be able to get them to call me by my name I sigh. "Yes I suppose. Now what are your names?" I ask them.

"My name is Neptune. It's nice to meet you Rai." Light Purple aka Neptune said.

"My names Compa. Did you make that pudding yourself?" She asked.

Keeping it above my head to prevent Neptune from getting it I nodded. "Sure did and I intend to eat it as soon as SHE stops trying to nab it."

"Just one bite?" Neptune asked me, resorting to the deadliest weapon a cute girl could ever use, PUPPY DOG EYES.

'No. Must. Resist. Must. Not. Give. In.' I thought. 'Damnit. To. Cute.'

Feeling my resistance wavering I slowly lower the pudding from my head when suddenly Neptune grabs it and shoves it into her mouth.

No longer mesmerised by her eyes I realise what happened.

"Huh? Hey... you said you'd only take a bite." I said, annoyed.

"I dud ohiy tako a bute." She said, her mouth full.

"Swallow Nep-Nep." Compa told Neptune. I guess Nep-Neps her nickname. Also.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow." I said in response to the innuendo.

"Sowwy" Neppy said before swallowing. "I said I did only take a bite."

"No you didn't you ate the whole... Ooooooooohhhhh. Clever use of words there. I think we'll get along just fine Neptune." I said, crossing my arms.

"YAY. We got a team of three before the end of the first chapter." Neptune cheered.

I was confused by what she said for a moment before realising what she said.

'Shit she broke the fourth wall. Well then this will be interesting.' I thought. 'Heh. Funny she says "first chapter" isn't it? Wait is it breaking the fourth wall if you acknowledge someone breaking the fourth wall?'

"What do you mean by 'team' exactly? Are we on a quest to save the world?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mm hmm. We need to collect Key Fragments to unseal Histoire and save Gamindustri from Evil." Neptune answered.

"Huh. Sounds like my kind of quest. Count me in Nep." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"All right. First order of business: bed." Neptune declared.

"Bed? Why?" I asked, confused.

"We just got back from a cave we fell into and Nep-Nep here fought off a big monster with her new form." Compa explained.

"Now I'm more confused. New form? What's that supposed to mean? Actually... Never mind, I guess I'll just find out tomorrow. Sleep well. Gah damnit I have to wait until they wake up now." I said, muttering the last part.

Seems Neptune noticed. "Huh? What do you mean by that? Can't you go to sleep with us?" She asked, as Compa wandered off most likely to bed.

"Nah I don't need to sleep. Haven't had to for a long time now." I replied, getting a glass of water.

"Don't need to sleep?" Neptune repeated. Then she gasped. "Wait, are you a VAMPIRE?! Are you gonna suck us off while we sleep!?" She asked.

She said this while I was drinking the water. Naturally I did the classic spit take routine of spitting out water, sputtering, coughing and, in this case, blushing. Took a while for me to respond.

"You *cough* are you serious!? If I was a vampire *wheeze* I wouldn't be able to eat normal food. Well okay MAYBE I'd be able to eat normal food. It depends which type of vampire you're talking about. Wait a minute... You were waiting for me to start drinking before you said that weren't you?" I accused her.

"Mmmmaaayyyyybbbbeeeee." Neptune said, an innocent look on her face.

"Your lucky your so cute, otherwise I'd hurt you." I said, pinching her cheeks.

"Ow hey stop it." She whined.

"Go to bed kiddo, I'll stay up and make plans." I replied.

With that Neptune ran off to bed. When's she gone I let out a yawn.

"Goddamnit is it a month already? Well I guess I deserve a little rest." I said, drifting off to sleep on the couch.

So I may have lied a bit when I said I didn't need to sleep. I do but only once a month. Anyways some time later I wake up and find myself in a black void.

"Oh shit I'm in a dark endless void whatever will I do." I say flatly.

"You're an... Interesting one." I hear a voice say.

"Hello. There's a voice in my head and for once it's not mine." I say, suprised.

"Don't panic. My name is Histoire." The voice, now known as Histoire, said.

"Hey I know that name. Your the one we're supposed to save." I replied.

"Yes. I'm trapped... Somewhere." She replied.

"Somewhere? Not very specific. Anyways what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm curious about who you are. I've never seen anyone quite like you." Histoire answered.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways you want to know about me huh? Well grab a chair and sit down cause this is gonna take a while. Ok so first off where I'm from. I'm from a base in between the dimensional barrier separating the different worlds and preventing them from blending together. Doesn't make much sense you say? Well a lot of stuff about us doesn't make sense. So about the base: it's big. Like SUPER big. I'd compare its size to Russia. Russia's a big place and the base is still getting bigger to accommodate for our increasing numbers. Last I hear we're entering the billions. We got plenty of space since the base is in an endless void. Who's 'we'? We is me. Clones. We're made to go into different worlds or 'universes' and make sure everyone gets a happy ending. Even if we have to MAKE our own endings. More on the whole 'universe' thing later. So we're a fuckton of clones, sometimes one of us becomes an Agent like me, it's a long and brutal process, not many survive it which is okay because we can be replaced easily. Don't get me wrong though, every time one of us dies an individual dies. See sometimes the cloning process doesn't work right and the clones are a bit different. Sometimes the changes are small like favourite color or least liked food. Other times it's a big change like preferred weapon or attitude and behaviour. A few clones are female, that's rare though. We have a military full of clones that are training to become Agents. They use the same stuff every other soldier uses. Not just out of necessity but because we want to. I mean if we were to have everyone use their own things we'd destroy everything in situations when we send soldiers with an Agent and that would be boring. Only against a Class 21 Threat can everyone use what they want. What's a Class 21 Threat? Something that can threaten our entire base. Hasn't happened yet but it doesn't hurt to be prepared." I say, taking a moment to fill my lungs with air.

I looked up and my eyes widen. "Holy shit that's a lot of text. I hope people are okay with that." I said.

"That's-zing-are-" Histoire said, static blocking out words.

"Uh Histoire your breaking up. Come in Histoire. Histoire? Damnit." I say, frustrated.

*RINGRING RINGRING*

"Yeah?" I answer.

"That was quite a lot of words you said. I think I got them all though. I'm not letting anything get past me." A voice says.

"Oh it's you. Still trying to figure out the difference between your and you're?" I say sarcastically.

"And trying to guess when and where I'm supposed to put a comma. I didn't go to any writing classes you know."

"Yeah yeah. So why'd you call me?"

"Well the boys did some research about the place you're in and they decided to let me tell you it."

"Another wall of text for the books huh? Bring it."

"Oh don't worry, people should already know this info so I won't have to actually write it. I love this new system. We don't have to worry about our Agents dying before they can tell us their stories. Like the Old Man and him sending people in unconscious."

"Yeah we lost a lot of people that way. I still say the Old Mans responsible for those self inserts when there's no explained reason as to why the person has been sent in."

"Anyways here's the info."

Ah the joys of not having to describe info because people already know it.

"Alright that helps a lot. See ya later."

"Yeah if you live that long."

*CLICK*

So yeah we got a guy who keeps track of our adventures. Writes them down and stuff. Don't know what he does with them. Some of us say he uploads them under the guise of fanfiction. That would be interesting if it's true.

Hey I think I'm waking up. Yeah I can feel it. Waking up to face a day of adventure and excitement I open my eyes lazily to see a mess of light purple hair. I slowly realise that in my sleep I've somehow managed to get into Neptunes bed and cuddle her. This'll be fun to explain.

 **Authors note: and here we are chapter 4. So far it's been fun. Well I say that but really the reason it took so long for chapter 4 to come out is because it's taken me that long to get myself to sit down and type the story. I enjoy it when I'm in the mood and can write a lot like that wall of text up there. So you've learned a bit about the crazy little organisation I made in my head. I forget how I came up with it but it's probably something like me noticing how most if not all self inserts have little to no training in combat and advanced survival skills. So I made a group of people who are trained to do it and made it their job to insert themselves into all kinds of things (Bow Chick Bow Wow). Let's see how long chapter 6 takes me shall we? See you all later. Also feel free to leave a review. It kinda motivates me to keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cuddle Monster

Chapter 5: The Cuddle Monster.

Well, this is a rather nice situation all things considered.

Suddenly, Neptune shows the signs of slowly waking up. Quickly I shut my eyes and pretend to still be asleep.

"Guuuuhh aaaahhhhh I feel so refreshed. Now onwards to- huh? Ah Rai?! What are you doing in my bed?!" Neptune said, clearly embarrassed.

I make a show of opening my eyes slowly, looking at a blushing Neptune and blinking.

"I'm cuddling you Neppy. Why so embarrassed?" I reply, not a care in the world.

"L-let go of me." Neptune said, struggling to escape my grasp.

"No." I say in a thick Russian accent, tightening my hold on her. "You are cuddle buddy. Accept fate."

Then Compa entered the room.

"Morning Nep-Nep. You ready to- Huh?" She started only to stop as she gazed upon the situation before her.

"Compa. Help. Me." Neptune struggled to say.

"Aww you two look so cute together." Compa said, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Compa. Please." Neptune said desperately.

"Oh alright just hold on." Compa said before walking out of the room.

A few minutes passed before she came back... With a giant crowbar... What?

"Now hold still." Compa said, putting the crowbar between my arms and Neptune.

"Uh Compa?" Neptune said, worried.

"And HEAVE." Compa said, pushing on the end of the crowbar causing Neptune pain and me mild discomfort.

"OW OW OW OW! COMPA, BE MORE GENTLE!" Neptune shouted.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow." I said, getting bored of this whole thing.

Deciding I've had enough fun I let go of Neptune. Causing her to fling across the room and the crowbar to go up just over my head and shave my nose clean off.

"OH GODDESS, RAI I'M SO SORRY!" Compa shouted.

"Huh... That actually stings a bit." I say casually as blood spurts out of the hole where my nose was.

"Y-your not even phased by this?!" Neptune says, shocked at my indifference.

"Deadened pain receptors will do that to ya." I explain, finding my nose halfway across the room.

"Deadened pain receptors? How?" Compa asks me.

"A bit of genetic engineering and some other shit." I say, putting my nose over the hole and waiting for it to reattach itself.

"You'll need some stitches for that." Compa said, hand already in her bag.

"No need. Already healed up. See?" I say, turning to them with my hand away from my nose.

"Wha? How?" Compa asked, bewildered.

"Advanced cellular regeneration." I say simply.

"Huh?" Neptune utters.

"It means I heal quickly and can survive things that would kill other people." I explain.

"Oooohhh. So you'll be the tank of the group." Neptune declared.

"Heh, sure if that's what you want me to be, that's what I'll be." I say, smirking.

"Now then onto the next matter: WHY WERE YOU CUDDLING ME?!" Neptune shouted.

"It happens when I go to sleep. I fall asleep, wake up and have someone in my arms. Don't worry it rarely happens to the same person twice in a row." I explain.

"Huh. Soooo your like aaaaaaaaaa a Cuddle Monster." Neptune said, snapping her fingers.

"Please don't call me that." I say, facepalming.

"But it's true. Your a Cuddle Monster." Compa said, smiling.

"Can we just get going?" I say, done with this.

Thankfully they stopped teasing me and we moved out to do some shopping. They planned to use me to carry all of the bags. Currently we're in the city of Planeptune... Sounds familiar.

"Now that I had a good chance to look, this is a really huge city!" Neptune said.

"Planeptune is the most advanced city of the four Lands." Compa replied.

"Ah, so that's why you have that super yummy pudding!" Neptune said.

"Um, you can find them anywhere, and...well, never mind..." Compa started to explain before giving up.

Suddenly we passed by two silhouettes talking.

"Hey, did you hear about that rumor?" One of them said.

"You mean the one about the newly discovered cave under the forest?" The other one said.

"Well, that's not all. I heard that place is infested with monsters." The first one said.

"Everyone's saying that the place must be a breeding place for the monsters." The second one said.

"You've gotta be kidding?! Breeding... That sounds kind of cool." 1 said.

"Yeah, and the Guild is looking for people to check that place out now." 2 said.

"Seriously? I thought the CPU would do something about it." 1 said.

"Compa?" Neptune asked her.

"Nep-Nep, do you mind if we do something before we leave?" Compa asked Neptune.

'Sure don't ask me for my input.' I thought.

"Don't tell me. About that cave they were talking about?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. Even old klutzy me wants to help Planeptune and the goddess." Compa said.

"Well, let's go to the Guild instead of shopping, then!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Compa asked.

"You've stayed by me, so it's my turn follow you instead, you know?" Neptune replied.

"Sounds good. Let's go. Beats carrying all the shopping bags." I mutter, causing Neptune and Compa to giggle.

Eventually we found the Guild and entered... Huh... This place looks more... Detailed. Strange.

"So, is this the Guild?" Neptune asked Compa.

"Yes. You can get all sorts of work and missions here." Compa explained.

"Alright let's start looking shall we? Let's see cave...cave... HAHA. Found it." I say after searching on the computer.

"If you want to take care of an order, just enter it like so... Done!" Compa said, gently pushing me out of the way.

"You're used to this aren't you? Did you use the Guild often?" Neptune asked Compa.

"Yup! Mostly for volunteering and things. This type is a first time for me." Compa explained.

"Well then, let's make this a memorable first time!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Let's do this Rai and Nep-Nep." Compa cheered.

And so we headed out for Virtua Forest... Wait what?

"Neppy why are we here and not at the cave?" I asked her.

"We got some side quests. We're gonna need some extra levels before we tackle the cave and I wanna see what you can do." She explained.

"Oh alright. Well if you want to see what I can do, I see no reason to hold back." I say, approaching a Dogoo and brandishing a kusarigama.

"Wait, didn't you have a katana before?" Compa asked.

"Yes. Yes I did. However after what amounts to little more then personal opinion: kusarigamas are cooler." I explain.

With that said I throw my kusarigama for a slice at the Dogoo and it... Well it exploded.

Stunned by what I just witnessed I turn to look at Neptune and Compa to see that they have blank white eyes. In this situation there's only one thing I can say.

"Uuuhhhhhh... Taaaaadaaaaaaaa?" I say, awkwardly.

"H-h-how?" Compa stuttered.

"Y-you ob-obliterated it." Neptune stuttered.

"Yeah I uh.. Seem to be-" I started.

"That. Was. AWESOME." Neptune interrupted. "We don't have to grind at all. Come on Rai, let's go to the cave." She said, pulling my arm.

"No." I say, pulling my arm out of Neptune's grasp.

"Wha? Why not?" She crys.

"Because you're planning on making me doing all the fighting. You do that and if I somehow get incapacitated you won't have anyway to complete quests because I'll have soaked up all the XP. Besides you accepted all those quests so we might as well do them." I explain.

"We're all getting the XP though." Neptune muttered.

"True, but it's better to be over levelled then sorry. Also those people will be waiting for us to complete those quests. If we don't do them, we'll be letting those people down." I say.

"Fiiiiiiine. We'll do the quests and get the XP." Neptune grumbled.

"Good girl." I say, petting Neptune on the head.

Not much to say other then we killed a few more Dogoos and a few other things. Then I realised something.

'If I'm gonna be here I'm gonna need some Power Limiters. Better call base.' I thought.

Thus I stop time and call base.

*RINGRING RINGRING*

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Power Limiters my good man."

"Oh. All right then I'll put an order in later."

"Alright thanks. So how've you been?"

"Pretty good. Turns out the difference between your and you're is that you're is combining you and are. I also found out I can bold, italicise and underline things on Notepad."

"That's... Cool I guess... Seriously your using Notepad?!"

"Hey I get a low budget. I make do with what I get. Plus I can keep writing things down when I walk around the base."

"Right. Because that's so-"

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Neptune interrupted.

"I'm talking to someone at base, now go back to being frozen in time... Wait WHAT?!" I shout.

"Oh shit! I need to find out the difference between to and too. Oh and she's not affected by time freezing. I'll get someone to look into that. See ya." The writer said.

*CLICK*

Well, shit.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Well here we are, chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. Not much to say for me except expect a running gag of the Cuddle Monster. Chapter 6 isn't done as of this writing because hoo boy, it might easily be the longest one I've written here's a sample of it.**

 **Sample of chapter 6:**

"Well? Who were you talking to?!" Neptune demanded.

"I was talking to myself" I state simply.

"Hey, guys? Are you done arguing yet?" Compa said, impatiently

"You can let go of my arm now" I say, teasingly.

"R-right!" Neptune said, blushing.

'I wonder why Neptune would have a crush on me.' I thought.

 **'Isn't it obvious?! It's you're charm stupid!'**

 _'Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you. Physically, at least, hehe.'_

 **'GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OW!'**

'Enough, we have little time as is.'

 **'Ok so we aren't demons.'**

'Hold on, I'm picking up a boss level monster very close by.'

 **'LETS BATHE IN ITS BLOOD!'**

 **'Oh SHIT!'**

'What is that?'

'It's a Lynel! DO! NOT! FUCK! UP!'

 **Sample end.**

 **How's that? Okay? Or do you never want me to do sneak peeks ever again? Let me know as well as what you like about this story and what you don't like so I can improve it. See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Voices in my head

"Well? Who were you talking to?!" Neptune demanded.

'Shit, now what?! I broke Rule 2: NEVER reveal your true nature. Okay just be calm and act natural.' I think to myself.

"I was talking to myself." I state simply.

Neptune's eyes narrow at that. "Riiiiiight." She says, non belief oozing from her voice.

"Hey, I'm serious. Technically I was, in fact, talking to myself." I protest.

"What, you have clones or something?" She says, sarcastically.

"Yes." I state.

Neptune's eyes go wide at that. "Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiit a minute... GASP! ARE YOU BUILDING A CLONE ARMY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!" She accuses me, pointing her finger dramatically at me.

"If we wanted to take over the world, we would have done so already by now. I'm here to help you save the world." I tell her, pushing her finger down.

Once again, Neptune narrows her eyes at me. "I don't believe you! You're just saying that to get me to lower my guard!" She says, pointing her finger at me again.

"I don't lie to the people I'm helping, Neppy! Call that a lie if you wish but I'm not leaving the group." I state firmly.

"Hey guys? Are you done arguing yet?" A voice asks us.

Turning our heads, Neptune and I see Compa standing impatiently.

"We are. Let's go, shall we?" I say, eager to forget about this. Unfortunately Neptune grabbed my arm before I could get moving.

"No, we're not!" She said.

I sighed. "Look I'll tell you later okay? It's a long story and I don't want to repeat it everytime we get a new party member." I attempt to compromise.

"Huh? What do you mean new party member?" Compa asked, confused.

"Come on, it's the start of our adventure. If no one else joins us on our quest I'll drink lava!" I say, irritated.

Neptune looked deep in thought for a while before speaking up. "Ok fine! But when we get sufficient party members you're telling us EVERYTHING!" She said.

I nodded my head approvingly. "I accept those terms. Now, let's get going. The sooner we do this, the sooner you get an explanation." I say.

Then I look at Neptune accusingly. "You can let go of my arm now, you know." I say, teasingly.

"Huh? O-oh ri-right! Sorry!" She said, quickly letting go of my arm, cheeks burning.

'Hmmm. I COULD acknowledge the possibility she has feelings for me out loud, OR I could keep quiet about it and not potentially ruin our friendship. That's how it works right?' I think to myself, before shrugging.

"Come on Neppy, let's turn in those quests then go to the cave." I say to her to change the subject.

"Right! Yes! Turn in the side quests then the cave! Good idea! Let's go!" Neptune said quickly, before running off.

"W-wait! Nep-Nep! You're going the wrong way!" Compa shouted, chasing after her.

'Well, I'd say I got out of that rather well all things considered, and I know Neptune might have feelings for me. Now to figure out WHY Neptune would have feelings for me.' I think to myself.

 **'Isn't it obvious?! It's your charm, stupid.'** A rage filled voice rings in my head.

Naturally, hearing a voice in your own head would make anyone concerned. "Who said that?! Who's there's?! Come out!" I say, panicked.

 _'Relax we ain't gonna hurt you. Physically at least, hehe.'_ Another voice said, this one filled with sarcasm.

"Ok. I'm hearing voices in my head. Voices that sound a bit like me. Oh no!" I say, realising the situation.

 **'That's right bitch, you got demons in your head! GWAHAHAHAHA! OW!'**

'Don't stress him out you idiot, the last thing we want is for him to shut down.' A new voice says, slightly monotone.

'Ok, care to explain what you are while I look for Neptune and Compa?' I think to these strange beings.

 **'Ok, you don't have demons in your head. Good thing too, that's SO FUCKING overdone!"**

'But, if done well is forgivable. It's just that most people can't do it well enough.'

 _'Honestly though, it's ALWAYS THE SAME THING! The demon ALWAYS wants to take over its human host. It's never content to just sit down and accept its fate or even exist with a symbiotic relationship with its host!'_

'Getting off track here!' I think, getting impatient.

'Apologies. These two are idiots, the rage filled one more so. So long story short we are a bunch of... I guess you could call us companions for Agents so they have someone to talk to about secret things.'

 **'Things like "Did I do this right?" Or "Hey, voices in my head! What happens next?!" Annoys the shit out of me when I get assigned to an Agent in a setting where I can't get out of this empty place you call a head to kill something!'**

 _'It's only empty because you lack imagination when it comes to anything that isn't killing. As for me I've gotten a shooting range here as well as a swimming pool.'_

'And I have a massive library filled with books and anime, as well as a fishing pond.'

 **'Wow, you guys are SO BORING! Seriously, why am I always stuck with you?'**

'It's part of the deal. Can't get one without the others.'

'Okay, SERIOUSLY GET BACK ON TRACK! This is just ANNOYING!' I think, getting pissed.

 _'Sorry about that. Anytime we show up, expect things to get quickly derailed. Luckily we won't comment on everything you do, so you don't have to keep dealing with us. Mostly because we got YouTube in here.'_

'Oh thank fuck, I thou- wait, you have YouTube?'

 **'How else do you expect us to entertain ourselves? At least they thought THAT through. Not to mention all the apps we can get.'**

'Wait, I have APPS as well?! What kinda shit is this?! Also, can I play music out loud from YouTube?'

'Well, you don't have Minesweeper so we can't call it a full reference but anyways, yes you can play music from YouTube out loud. Why?'

 _'Why do you think? He's gonna play music whenever he's bored or in a battle to make it less tedious.'_

'Got it in one. Now I think I've talked to you all long enough so I'm just gonna tune you out.'

 **'What?! You can't just-'**

'Ah here we go. And play.'

With that out of the way I start listening to Maze Of Life Dual Mix and decide to start walking towards the Guild Hall.

Turns out music can make you zone out because next thing I know I'm in front of the Guild Hall waiting for Neptune and Compa.

"I hope those two didn't forget you have to turn in a side quest at the Guild Hall. Nah, Compa would remember. I'm just worried about nothing." I say to myself.

 _'There's also the possibility there dead OR went to the cave without you.'_ Snarky chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do I call you anyways? Rage, Snarky and Monotone ain't very exciting names." I asked the voices in my head.

'First off, don't talk to us out loud. People will think you're crazy. Next, no clue. We might have to get other people to come up with names for us.'

 _'Get other people to come up with names for us? You mean like every other time we can't come up with a name that isn't lame as fuck.'_

'Does it really matter where the name comes from? I mean, a names a name.'

 **'Yeah, nearly every Agent before you has chosen Raiden as their name. Not sure why though.'**

 _'Might be 'cause it sounds cool. Ugh we're a bunch of goddamn teenagers who wanna sound cool. Makes me sick sometimes.'_

'At least a few Agents chose different names. Like Teal Topaz or... Shit. We are REALLY bad with names.'

 **'There's been a few times we've called ourselves Volga. Funnily enough, all those Agents can turn into a dragon.'**

'Wait a minute! You guys are just a way for the author to tell the readers more about us aren't you?!'

 _ **'What?'**_

'What?'

'I think Neptune is rubbing off on you. Speaking of which there she is.'

'Really? Oh, thank you Old Man for your mercy.' I think before turning my head to the left to see Neptune and Compa running up to me, out of breath.

"Sorry *pant* we're *pant pant* late." Neptune panted.

"We ran *pant pant* so much *pant pant* and so far." Compa said, before collapsing onto the ground.

"I *pant* can see a light. Guhhhhhh." Neptune said, also collapsing.

"Sigh. Great, now I'm gonna have to carry them back to Compa's place." I say.

 **'Could be worse.'**

'How could this be worse?'

 **'You could be fighting a giant robot destroying an entire city.'**

 _'That's VERY specific. Did you look up the plot of this game?'_

 **'Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo?'**

'You're being very suspect right now. Anyways, you should get going. It's starting to get dark.'

'What about the quests? I was waiting for them to get here before I turned them in.'

 **'You already did that.'**

'I don't remember doing that.'

'Remember how you were in the forest before you started listening to music? That's what we like to call a Time Skip.'

'A Time Skip? That sounds like something a fanfic writer who's bad at writing transition scenes would make up. And it doesn't explain why I don't remember turning in those quests.'

'Pick those two up and start walking and we'll start explaining.'

Looking at the collapsed Neptune and Compa I shrug my shoulders, pick them up, sling them over my shoulders and start walking.

 _'Seriously?'_

'What's wrong?'

 **'Look at how you're carrying them. It's like you're carrying a pair of trophies home after a battle.'**

'And just who are you to lecture me on how I carry unconscious women?!'

 **'The literal manifestation of your rage.'**

'In all seriousness, you really shouldn't carry them like that. It might send the wrong message.'

'You know, I remember you promising to explain Time Skips. Care to carry out that promise?!'

'Very well. A Time Skip is what the name says. When you listen to music and you're not in combat or in a plot essential area you might find yourself somewhere else.'

 **'One of the most annoying things about a Time Skip is you won't remember anything that happened during it. Thus why you don't remember turning in those quests.'**

'Okay. Say the Time Skip takes me into combat. What happens?'

 _'It stops a few minutes before combat begins so you won't be blindsided by anything due to lack of awareness.'_

'Okay then, what about-'

 **'Oh hey, you're at Compa's house... We don't have the key.'**

 _'Compa does.'_

 **'You're suggesting we rifle through an unconscious girls pockets.'**

 _'How else are supposed to get in? We can't turn people into shadows with us remember?'_

'Turning people into Shadows sounds like something the main villain of a Persona game would do.'

 **'I think that's already a thing**.'

'Got the key.'

'Then don't waste our time with meaningless dialogue, OPEN IT!'

Rolling my eyes I put the key in the keyhole, turn it, open the door, pick Neptune and Compa back up, walk in, close the door, put them in bed and sit on the couch.

"How's that?" I say.

'Could have been more descriptive, but other than that it was okay.'

 **'So what now? We don't have to sleep, so the nights free or however the expression goes.'**

'Well we could- that's not good.'

'What is it?' I think, getting ready for battle.

'I'm picking up a dimensional tear being opened up in the area.'

 **'Wait, WHAT?! Only we can do that!'**

'There's more: there's a boss level monster coming out of it.'

 _'Boss fight already? Who sent it?'_

'It appears one of the Agents sent it, accidentally.'

 **'Let's stop talking about it and go kill it! I got the music ready and everything!'**

"Got it." I say, moving outside.

The area looks normal, same trees, same road, same sky, same everything.

"You sure you picked something up? It looks like nothing's wrong here." I say.

'Trust me, something is here and it's powerful. Final boss powerful, if not more so.'

 **'Just tell us what it is already!'**

'No need. There it is.'

Looking straight ahead I see a monster unlike any I've seen before. A beast with the back end of a horse, the top half of a muscular man, a silver mane similar to that of a lion, a savage looking sword, shield and bow on its back and a face fitting for a monster... It's... It's...

'What is that?'

'It's a Silver Maned Lynel! DO! NOT! FUCK! UP!'

 **'I thought those fuckers were only in Breath of the Wild! What's one doing here?!'**

'I told you! An Agent send it by accident!'

 _'HOW THE FUCK DO YOU "ACCIDENTALLY" SEND A FUCKING LYNEL!?'_

'I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!'

'I'm surprised it hasn't attacked me on sight. It's just staring at me. Waiting.'

 **'Lynels are clever sons of bitches! They usually won't attack you unless you show hostility. Usually.'**

'So, say I was to draw out my sword and-'

 ** _'DON'T!'_**

 **'If you're going to attack it, AT LEAST let me set up the cameras!... Ok done. Now go FUCK HIM UP! BATHE IN ITS BLOOD!'**

'What song did you pick?'

 **'Let's just say, Devils Never Cry.'**

 _'Oooh nice choice.'_

The song started playing and I got ready to fight.

'Any last minute tips?'

 **'Stay close to it. That bow can shoot multiple arrows at once. You get hit by one you'll feel it.'**

 _'It can shoot fireballs and slam it's sword into the ground to create a sphere of electricity.'_

'If it charges you, jump to the side and climb on its back.'

"Let's do this!" I shout.

 **'At the first verse!'**

I charge at the Lynel, sword brandished, screaming. The Lynel responded quickly by jumping back and pulling out its sword and shield. The fight had begun. The Lynel started by shooting fireballs at me, I dodge the first two and backhand the third one back at it, causing the surprised Lynel to take a bit of damage. Taking advantage of its surprise, I dash towards it, ready to swing. The Lynel recovered, saw me charging it, roared and charged as well. When it got close, I dodged to the right and swipe at it's legs. The Lynel turns, swinging it's sword as it does so and I put my blade in front of me to block it, successfully doing so, but being pushed back a bit.

"Activate Blitz Mode." I mutter, my body already going into overdrive.

Faster then the Lynel could see, I rush ahead and slash it's upper body, then move to its backend, slashing on the way, then kicking it into the air and jumping up after it to slash at it, my blade forming a pentagram with every slash, then letting it crash to the ground. The Lynel got up, roared and raised it sword and slammed it into the ground, causing a sphere of electricity to appear, zapping me and stopping my movement for a moment, a moment that allowed the Lynel to get in a series of quick but powerful strikes, sending me flying back a good distance.

 **'Hey, we're at the second half of the song!'**

Suddenly I feel a pain in my shoulders and throat. Looking at them I see arrows sticking through them, blood trickling out. Laughing like a madman, I pull them out and snap them in half, blood starting to ooze out now.

"Let's GO!" I yell, pulling out a second sword.

The Lynel roared in response and disappeared. With a sense of urgency, I roll to the left and spin around to see the Lynel there, a smug grin on its face.

 _'Shit! I forgot these things can teleport!'_

"Doesn't matter." I mutter, grinning.

Rushing forwards, I attempt to slice at the Lynels front legs, but it blocks with it's shield. Irritated, I try again, only to get the same result. The Lynel then swung its sword at me, only to be surprised by me jumping onto it. Grinning manically, I plunge my sword into the Lynels sword hand, causing it to roar in pain and drop its sword. My grin soon turned to shock and surprise when the Lynel picked me up and threw me several feet, me crashing through several trees along the way. Recovering from my shock, I put my feet behind me, land on a tree trunk and launch myself back towards the Lynel, the tree trunk snapping in half when I did so. The Lynel clearly wasn't expecting to see me again if the surprised look on its face meant anything. I smash feet first into its face, stunning it and knocking it back. Picking up its sword, I look at it then back at the Lynel, a sick, twisted idea coming to my head.

 **'WE'RE AT THE FINAL LYRICS!'**

'Got it!'

I rush up to the beast and prepare its execution.

 _Praise to my father_

 **Watch the footsteps but never follow**

Off with its legs!

 _Blessed by the water_

 **If you want to live tomorrow**

Off with its arms!

 _Black night, dark skies_

 **Steal a soul for a second chance**

I climb onto its back and press my fingers into its face!

 _The devils cry_

 **But you will never become a man**

I tear it out, skull and all!

 **'Oh SHIT!'**

Picking up the Lynels sword, shield, skull and bow I start walking back to Compa's house.

"So, how'd I do?" I said, looking for praise.

 **'FUCKING AWESOME!'**

'Could've done better, but for you're first time? Not bad.'

 _'The way you synced it death with the music ending was PERFECT!'_

'Now the problems. You pulled out arrows that were lodged in your shoulders and throat. You're lucky you can heal from that, otherwise you wouldn't be speaking right now.'

 **'You activated Blitz Mode. Not a bad thing, but it would've been better to save that for later.'**

 _'... I got nothing.'_

'Well, I'm just glad that's over with. So any ideas WHY that happened?'

'I told you. An Agent accidentally sent it.'

 _'I don't think anyone could send a Lynel thought a dimensional tear, especially by accident.'_

'Regardless, if we weren't here, that Lynel would've been free to roam this world, bringing death and despair everywhere it went.'

 **'Wait! So you mean the only reason we're here is to fix up some other Agents fuckup?! THE FUCK!?'**

'Better that we dealt with it rather than let someone else do it. Don't forget, if that Lynel came across civilisation, it could of been confused and rampaged throughout all of Planeptune. Culture shock can turn even the most hardened and fearless creatures into a nervous wreak.'

 _'Shit! I didn't even consider that.'_

 **'It's dead now, so who gives a shit? Anyways, we need to train up.'**

'Train? Why? I'm already strong enough.'

 **'When that Lynel hit you, you took a lot of damage.'**

'It's a boss. What did you expect?'

'I think what he means is, you may have the power and speed, but you lack the endurance. Regeneration notwithstanding.'

 _'I don't think you used notwithstanding correctly.'_

'That's irrelevant. What IS relevant is that you have a long way to go before you can take a nuke to the face and survive without a scratch, so train.'

'This isn't that Gamer thing you know! I can't just have things hit me and just gain vitality. Would be cool though.'

 **'I think only one Agent has gotten that Gamer thing, and even then it was heavily modified.'**

 _'The Old Man kinda HAD to modify it though, we only know of this Gamer power through fanfiction.'_

'Could easily just go online and take a look at it, you know.'

 **'Nah. Too much effort. Besides, our version is better.'**

'Well, we're back at Compa's place. Now stop talking, you're all giving me a headache.'

Slipping into the shadows I go under the door and slip back out of the shadows, collapsing on the couch in the living room.

"Holy shit, I'm tired and hurting." I moan.

'That's what happens when adrenaline wears off. Now hold still, the bones in your left shoulder are out of place.'

"Wait, what are you talking abo-OWWWOOOOWWWW!' I yell in pain.

'I said, hold still! I'm rearranging your bones so they're back where they should be! You're lucky I know how to do this. Aaaannnd done.'

'Pain aside, thanks. I didn't even know my bones were so out of place.'

'Of course you didn't! Deadened pain receptors can be a curse as much as they can be a benefit!'

 **'Yeah. I've seen Agents keep fighting even when their body's are practically BEGGING them to stop! And when they don't, the body forces itself to shut down. It's... Sad to see.'**

 _'Let's not focus on sad things right now. I mean, we KILLED A SILVER MANED LYNEL! We are BADASSES! We should celebrate!'_

'And just HOW do we celebrate? As far as Gamindustri knows, Lynels aren't a thing.'

 **'Gamindustri is the WORLD of video games. If people don't know what a Lynel is, then I'll kill myself!'**

'How about we celebrate by making breakfast for Neptune and Compa?'

'Do you know how to cook?'

'I-THE-WHA- OF FUCKING COURSE I KNOW HOW TO COOK! That's, like, the FIRST THING you learn how to do when you're training to become an Agent!'

'More like the fifth thing, but whatever.'

 _'What exactly are you going to make?'_

Moving into the kitchen I look in the fridge and pantry to see... Practically nothing.

 **'Now that I think about it, weren't you supposed to do shopping today?'**

'You were NOT here for that.'

 _'Didn't have to be. We can see your memories.'_

'Regardless, this is a problem. No food means no breakfast. No breakfast means no energy. No energy means we can't fight.'

 _'So we have to go back out? Come oooooonnnnnnnnnn!'_

 **'Well, there's still a bit of stuff left. Why not see what we can make from that? It might not be 'celebration' levels of food, but still better than nothing.'**

'He's right. There is a bit of food here. Let's see what we got, shall we?'

A few minutes later I had everything out and looked over it all.

'Pancake mix, pudding, eggs, milk, sugar, noodles, chicken stock, butter, jam, apples, muffins and bread.'

 _'Not much variety, especially for a nurse in training.'_

 **'Seriously, she could at LEAST have some bacon!'**

'This will be a challenge, even for you. We COULD get a drone to go out and do shopping for us.'

 **'That would be cheating. Besides, we aren't allowed to have a drone yet. Something about a Power Limiter being made for us.'**

'Oh yeah. I forgot about that. What's taking them so long anyways? Usually they have these things ready at all times.'

'It's only been one chapter, be patient!'

 _'Fourth wall breaks aside, what can we make with this that's filling? You haven't eaten once since you got here.'_

As soon as that sentence was thought, my stomach rumbled with enough force to wake the dead.

 **'Huh. I thought we didn't need to eat or drink. Guess I was wrong.'**

'This is quite a problem. If we are captured and tortured, we won't be able to last forever.'

 _'What are the chances we're gonna get captured though?'_

'Now that you said that? Probably very high.'

'Don't jinx it.'

 **'Potential plot point aside, when are you going to start cooking? It's too early to start now.'**

'Might do it when the suns up, till then I guess I'll read something.'

'Make sure to put everything back where you found it.'

With a roll of my eyes, I put all the things I took out back where they belong, then find a chair, open a small dimensional tear using a special knife, pull out a report from an Agent and start reading.

 **'Our Persona 4 Agent, huh? Not gonna lie, I didn't like that ride. His 'Persona' was nothing more than a robot! I mean, we have SO MANY PEOPLE and we couldn't get ONE of them to look up Japanese mythology?! THE FUCK!?'**

 _'And then he gets two MORE Personas! Both of which are pre-established in the series! Plus the method of HOW he obtains them is BULLSHIT!'_

'That reminds me. Was anyone able to select a Persona for our Persona 5 Agent?'

'Last I heard, no. Thieves and people who've stolen from the gods are hard to find info on.'

 **'Especially if you're restricting yourself to ones that can be associated with light and darkness. Why did we make that rule again?'**

 _'Some shit about none of Jokers teammates learning Light and Curse skills.'_

 **'Wait, what about- OW!'**

'Silence, fool! That's a spoiler and you KNOW it!'

 _'Anyways, what should we do? We NEED to hurry up and get a Persona for our Agent over in P5. He's getting close to the events of the game starting.'_

'Well, if we run out of time, we can go to our fallback plan and give him the Reaper as his Persona.'

 **'That's even MORE bullshit than the robot!'**

 _'Wait, are you sure it's a robot? I've read reports where his Persona IS based on Japanese mythology.'_

'No doubt the author regretting his choice and deciding to retcon it.'

'Man, I forgot how disorganised we were back in the day. We didn't take this shit as seriously, we weren't so overpowered, we couldn't do anything that required a minutes worth of exercise.'

'Not to mention the Old Man was our only method of going into different universes. Agents were always asleep when he sent them through.'

 _'Remind me. Who's the Old Man again?'_

'The reason we're able to do what we do now. In our early days we lived with him in some kind of... Place. Very big place. Had all kinds of things to keep us entertained until he decided to sent an Agent to a universe with no warning whatsoever. Then we'd all watch that Agents adventure on a jumbo sized tv built into the wall. We'd laugh, we'd cry, we'd cringe. He's also, for some reason, friends with many gods and goddesses from different video games and anime, mostly goddesses.'

 **'Now that I think about it, goddesses are more common then gods. Why is that?'**

'Goddesses have boobs and most gamers are male. Do the math. Anyways, no one knows what his end game is, but some think he might be creating an army of super soldiers to combat an unknown threat. Might explain why he always wants us to collect different powers from the inhabitants of those universes.'

 _'Wait, so you mean just about all our powers are from different people? Are we fucking Cell or something?!'_

'We don't eat them, so no. We just collect a bit of genetic material, send it to him and let him work his magic. Example: those Agents that can turn into dragons? All thanks to Volga from Hyrule Warriors.'

 **'Holy SHIT, there's a lot of lore in this chapter!'**

'Yes. But I tire of this. Perhaps I shall tell you more later. Besides the sun is coming up.'

 **'DON'T YOU FUCKING GO "LAZY ASS WRITER" ON US! EXPLAIN MORE NOW!'**

Putting the report back into the dimensional tear, I close it and peek out the window and sure enough, the sun is coming up. Didn't take as long as I thought it would. Well, better get to cooking.

 **'Hey, you want music while you cook?'**

Pulling out the milk and setting it down I reply. 'Fuck yeah, I want music!'

 **'Let's see, we've been talking about Persona so how about Life Will Change?'**

 _'I LOVE that song!'_

'Which version? Vocal or instrumental?'

 **'Vocal, duh.'**

 _'Vocal straight off the bat? I don't know, I think we should go instrumental.'_

 **'I'm the one who controls the music so fuck off! Now let's s- OW!'**

 _'Yeah, you DO control the music, which is why I want to choose the song!'_

 **'I will be burning in the frozen pits of HELL before I let ANYONE take control of the music from me!'**

'For fucks sake, SHUT UP! Both of you! You're just making this chapter longer then it has to be!'

'Seriously! I'm already halfway done with the cooking!'

 _ **'WHAT!?'**_

 **'But you said you wanted music while you cooked!'**

'It's because you two idiots spent too long fighting! It may seem like a few seconds inside our head, but your fighting has been going on for several minutes in real time!'

 _'In other words: the writer didn't want to type out an entire argument spanning several minutes.'_

'Basically, yes.'

 **'So, in other words, the writer is lazy.'**

'I wouldn't say lazy, more like doesn't see much point in bickering that doesn't progress the plot.'

 **'Bickering NEVER progresses the plot.'**

 _'You'd be suprised.'_

'On an unrelated note, that looks pretty nice.'

It's true, I made omelettes, took out the cores of the muffins and put jam in them, chicken noodles, pancakes, sugared apples, butter and jam toast and, well the pudding was pre made.

 **'If I had a mouth, it'd be watering.'**

 _'Gross.'_

Tuning out the voices, I sit down and prepare to dig in. Then I hear a thud coming from the stairway. Sighing, I get out of my seat and go to check it out. Sure enough, it's Neptune, who somehow tripped while going down the stairs.

"Hi, Rai!" Neptune said, voice muffled due to the floor.

'Holy shit! It's been several hours since I've heard a voice that ISN'T in my head.' I thought to myself.

 **'Yeah, no. Can't think to yourself anymore. We hear EVERYTHING.'**

'SILENCE!'

"Neppy, why are you on the floor? You should be sleeping in a bed." I say, bending down to pick her up.

"I smelt something delicious coming from down stairs, so I decided to check it out." She replied.

Sighing, I respond. "Neptune, you can't just get out of bed just because- huh?"

Where Neptune was standing is a cloud of dust in her shape. Turning around I march into the kitchen and find her scoffing down all the food I made.

Grabbing her by the head, I pull her close to me and whisper. "You eat all the food, protagonist or not, I WILL kill you!"

Popping out of my grip Neptune looks at me with a shocked and adorable look on her face.

"Wh-wha?! Why would you want to kill ME?!" She said, on the verge of tears.

 **'Congrats dickhead! You made her cry!'**

'Those are fake tears!'

'You're not very good at the whole 'social' thing are you?'

 _'Isn't it priority one for all Agents to know how to talk to people? You don't seem to have grasped that, have you?'_

'If I wanted your opinions, I would ask for them! Now PISS OFF!'

"W-well, I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Neptune declared, pulling out a wooden sword.

As she swung it at me, I caught it mid swing between my fingers.

"Let's not fight inside the house, alright? Look, if you just let me eat some of this, I'll forgive you. Deal?" I said, attempting to smooth this over.

 _'I wouldn't call this "smoothing it over" to be honest.'_

'SHUT UP!'

Suddenly, Neptune started giggling.

"Alright, I guess that's a fair deal. Besides, it's not like you could actually kill me." She said.

At that, my fingers started to twitch.

'Such ARROGANCE!'

'And yet, I'm detecting she has enough power to back it up.'

 **'This kid has enough power to defeat US?! She couldn't handle a fresh clone, let alone us!'**

 _'Overconfidence IS one of the biggest Agent killers.'_

'And don't forget: she's the main character of the game.'

 **'At the beginning of the game! She's nothing right now!'**

Suddenly, the discussion was interrupted by fingers being snapped in front of my face.

"Helllloooooooooooo! Anyone in there?' Neptune asked.

"There is. More than one, unfortunately.' I respond. "Why do you ask?"

"You were spacing out, wanted to make sure you're okay." Neptune said nervously, eyes shifting.

 **'For fucks sake! This Ship Teasing is pissing me off! JUST KISS HER ALREADY!'**

'NO! Rushed relationships are the WORST! We must take our time, let it build up and wait to see if anyone else strikes our fancy.'

 _'Soooooooo, harem route? Think there was a guy betting 50 billion we'd get a harem this time around.'_

 **'50 billion WHAT exactly?'**

 _'Don't know. It always changes. First it was 50 million credits. Then it was 50 thousand gallons of oil. THEN it was a piece of a Reaper. THEN it was 50 gigabytes of porn. THEN it was-'_

 **'Alright, alright! We get it! He asks for all kinds of weird shit!'**

'What's weird is that no matter how strange, no matter how unlikely, no matter how utterly logic defying, he. Always. Wins. The bet.'

 _'No, there was that one time he lost. Think it was about us getting rejected by someone.'_

 **'Huh. You know, I don't think we've EVER been rejected by anyone.'**

'That's because we take our time, let trust and feelings build up, before we eventually ask the question. We do NOT just say "Hello there. I like you. Want to have sex?" We are not idiots.'

 _'Hearing you say that so monotone never gets old!'_

Once again, snapping fingers interrupted the discussion.

"Hey, are you alright Rai? You've been spacing out for a while." Compa said, concerned.

Before I could respond, Neptune spoke up.

"It's okay Compa. It's just one of his character traits." She said, slurping up an entire serving of pudding.

'Are you serious?!'

'Well, I suppose to others it DOES look like you're staring off into space.'

 **'You should probably eat something before its all gone.'**

Slightly nodding my head, I grab a muffin, two pieces of toast and a sugared apple. Taking a bite out of the apple, I come to a realisation.

"We're gonna have to do shopping today. Unless you want us to come home to an empty fridge and pantry." I tell Neptune and Compa.

"You mean you used everything? Why?" Compa asked.

"I used everything because this is a victory feast." I state simply, tossing the apples core into a bin.

"Victory feast? *SLURP* What for?" Neptune asked, slurping up some noodles.

'No.'

'Huh?'

'I know what you're going to do. You're going to pull out the Lynels skull and show it to them, thereby causing them to freak out and ask question. Is that right?'

'... Well what else do I show them?'

'Hmmmmmmmmm. Good point. Very well. Show them the skull.'

Once again, fingers snapping in my face.

"Rai? Come on. Tell us what the reason for the victory feast is!" Neptune said, agitated.

Reaching into my bag I smirk. "The reason for the feast, is because I killed." I say, pulling out the Lynels skull. "ONE OF THESE!"

Response from Compa was expected. She shirked. Neptune didn't, instead she got close to it for a better look.

"Hmmmm. Hmmmmmmm. Hhmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Yep, that's a skull alright. Why do you have a skull, Rai?" She asked.

"This is no ordinary skull! This is a skull from one of the most dangerous creatures to exist in the entire multiverse! A Lynel! And I killed it, took its stuff and it's skull and I have plans for this thing! Plans that will be revealed near the end of this story!" I replied with pride.

"What! But at the rate the author updates it will be YEARS before that happens!" Neptune cried out.

"Good things come to those who wait Neptune. Now put it out of your mind for now and wake Compa up. We're going shopping!" I say.

A few minutes later, we were in a supermarket, getting food to replenish Compa's stocks. At this an urgent message came in and time stopped.

*RINGRING RINGRING RINGRING*

"What's the problem?"

"Sooooooooooo our guys were on the internet looking for fanfiction to read and they came across this!"

At this a large stream of data was transferred into my head.

 **'Versers?! The fuck are those?!'**

"Turns out there's people out there that are like us. Except they use just one person for a multitude of universes." Command told us.

"No shit. They gonna be a problem?" I asked.

"Hopefully no. It these Antiversers I'm worried about. They might mistake us for these Multiversers and attack us. Now that I think about it, our Agents do seem to turn out to be dead much more then they should be."

'You believe these Versers to be responsible. I'm amazed the Old Man hasn't told us about this.'

"That's the thing! We told the Old Man and he looked at us like he couldn't believe what we just said. Raised a lot of questions and caused a few rumours and theories about the Old Mans true identity."

 _'Am I the only one who thinks this is just bullshit? Most of our Agents die because they got cocky and paid for it. There's NO WAY these Versers are real.'_

 **'We're real. Why can't they be?'**

"This warrants further investigation. In the meantime we're increasing security around the entire base and the surroundings. Hope this is just a coincidence, otherwise... Ugh. I don't want to think about it." Command groaned.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. We've settled on having our Persona 5 Agents Persona being based on Simon Templar. Had to scrap the concept of having darkness though. Wouldn't make sense." Command replied. "Anyways, that's all. See ya."

"Got it. Raiden, out." I said, disconnecting the call.

*CLICK*

And so, time resumed.

 _'Well, THAT was interesting.'_

 **'I don't like this. I feel less unique.'**

'It was inevitable. The Internet is an enormous place and we can't claim to be original in this concept. Literally. These Versers were a thing before this story was uploaded, it seems.'

 **'What are the odds we encounter a Verser?'**

'Barring the unlikely event where the author gets permission to use a Verser in a story? We don't have to worry about them. They lack the numbers that we have. Although if this is right that won't matter.'

 _'What would make it not matter?'_

'It seems a Verser chooses their time of death and the only thing that can 'kill' a Verser is another.'

 **'Would we count as a Verser?'**

'We'd have to ask them, and I don't know about you but I'd rather avoid alerting them to our existence.'

'You know we have a guy writing this shit down and uploading it onto the Internet right?'

'... Fuck.'

 _'Holy shit! These Antiversers are a real threat. Wanting to destroy the multiverse!'_

 **'Would our base be destroyed too?'**

'No, our base exists between dimensions in an endless void. On the plus side, we can expand forever.'

 **'Wait! Does that mean it exists between dream and reality?! Mind and matter!? Holy SHIT! OUR BASE IS IN THE VELVET ROOM!'**

'I was about to hit you, but now that I think about it, you might have a point... No that would mean the Old Man is Igor and he doesn't have the long nose, so that theory's out.'

'Hey, guys? This is a nice conversation and all but can you talk about something ELSE?!'

'Alright. Here's something interesting. After you killed that Lynel I decided to scan the strength of this worlds dimensional barrier and discovered that, in laymans terms, "Yo, that shit be weak as fuck."'

 _'Are you shitting me?!'_

'There's more. Hyperdimension Neptunia has a large amount of games set in different dimensions and even an anime. Meaning the dimensional barrier is CANONICALLY WEAK!'

 **'Well, shit.'**

 _'But, won't our presence make the events of all those dimensions occur in just this one?'_

'No. We won't go through a different rendition of events we've already gone through. I can tell you that much.'

'Hey, guys.'

 _ **'Yeah?'**_

'We're at the cave.'

It was true. They'd been talking so long that I, with Compa and Neptune, had done the shopping, went back to Compa's place, put everything away, went to the city, bought some new equipment, grabbed a bite to eat for the trip and got to the cave.

'Remind us not to talk so long then. I doubt our readers would like that you used us as an excuse to not talk about traveling.'

'Shut up.'

 **Authors note: HO! LY! SHIT! Sorry this took so long, I have only the Internet, twitch, a chocolate Labrador puppy, the inability to put thoughts into words at time, a lack of motivation, etc etc. So this is without a doubt my longest chapter ever so far, and HOO BOY! Was it a long process. Now some trivia:**

 **The battle with the Lynel was thought out in my head while listening to the song used. However, because I struggle to put thoughts into words, the result isn't as good as I'd like and no doubt you had to wait for the song to catch up while listening to it while reading.**

 **Yes, I have a Persona 4 and 5 story. No they aren't uploaded yet. Yes I DID actually consider having a robot be the Persona of my Persona 4 character. It would've made more robots to represent my desire to have friends, even if I had to make them. Yes I DID ACTUALLY have the audacity to consider having the Reaper as a Persona. I'm an idiot at times. I don't think my ideas though until later.**

 **I learned about the whole Versers community today, and was a bit upset about it, before shrugging and acknowledging that no matter what concepts I come up with, someone's beat me too it.**

 **Does this sound like I'm whining? Does to me. But I keep going. Because I know that just because I didn't come up with a concept, doesn't mean I can't do it. And besides, I may have only 9 people following and 12 people who favourited this story, but I'll be DAMNED if I let them down.**

 **TL;DR: Bunch of crybaby shit, plus motivational shit at the end. Did you know I'm autistic? You do now.**

 **Anyways I've taken enough time I should-**

 ***Crashing noises***

 **The fuck? Is that-**

 ***sound of wall being broken down***

 **Neptune: Hey, it's time for the obligatory Neptune in the authors notes!**

 **Me: Damn it, I thought I'd be safe from that! Meh, I'll deal with this next chapter. SEE YA!**


End file.
